Recently, system-on-chip (SoC) technology has provided reduced development cycle time while increasing product functionality, performance, and quality. SoC technology allows placement of multiple function “subsystems” on a single semiconductor chip. The various types of subsystems that may be integrated within the semiconductor chip include microprocessor and micro-controller cores, digital signal processors (DSPs), memory blocks, communication cores, sound and video cores, radio frequency (RF) cells, power management, and high-speed interfaces, among others. SoC technology can thus provide customized products for a variety of applications, including low-power, wireless, networking, consumer and high-speed applications.